


With Immediate Effect

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e06 The Shrine, M/M, POV Outsider, SGA Secret Santa Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Woolsey makes some changes to the medical charter post-Shrine.
Relationships: Richard Woolsey & Atlantis Expedition Member(s), Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 63
Kudos: 240
Collections: SGA Secret Santa 2020





	With Immediate Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa!
> 
> I was very excited to get Goddess47 as I have been a huge fan of their work for a very long time. Their prompts included pining/oblivious, day in the life and BAMF Woolsey so I hope this meets some of that.
> 
> PS - now that these are no longer anonymous: thank you to LogicGunn for the beta

Richard checked that the science department’s report on the radiation waves found on Talus was attached and put his digital signature on the file, closing it down with a sigh.

It all seemed so clinical when written in black and white, stripped of the emotions that had been running high throughout the entire situation. That it had all worked out well was a fluke of luck and the handy inclusion of a power drill in the basic kit of the jumpers.

Richard felt in need of a good brandy. He felt in need of a good brandy at the end of most days now.

Perhaps it was naive of him but he hadn’t truly realised just how little the official reports reflected the reality of circumstances when he’d taken the role as expedition leader of Atlantis. He had spent most of his adult life trusting in reports to give him the facts. The facts were there, sure, but the tension, the worry, the fear - the cold impartiality of a report couldn’t capture that.

They had come far too close to losing Rodney - Dr McKay, that was - and in one of the worst imaginable ways.

It wasn’t just that watching Rodney - Dr McKay - succumb to the dementia inducing parasite had brought back the memories of his own father; it was impossible to know Dr McKay - to know Rodney - and not realise just how personal a terror the whole ordeal must have been for him. For a man of his spark, his intellect, to lose himself like that....Richard couldn’t bear to think of it.

Dr Keller’s latest report was full of assurance that Rodney would make a full recovery, was already well on his way, but Richard made a note on his datapad to discuss mandatory therapy sessions with Dr Grant. He also made a note to look out the Pablo Casals recording of Bach’s cello suites from his collection. It would make a welcome ‘glad you are well’ gesture, he thought.

A knock on the glass wall that enclosed his office interrupted his musings.

“Colonel Sheppard,” Richard stood from his chair, a smile on his face. “Did we have a meeting scheduled?” Richard knew they didn’t, knew his calendar back to front and top to bottom but it paid to be polite.

“Not an official one,” John said, leaning against the door frame.

Richard was surprised to realise that he was no longer fooled by the nonchalant front that John showed the world. He could see through the feigned relaxation in John’s pose to the tension underneath. After the past few weeks, that tension was understandable. Richard was glad to realise he could help.

“Ah,” he sat back down and opened his desk drawer to pull out a cigar box. “I believe I could use a little R & R this evening. Would you care to join me?”

John jerked his head in the direction of the drinks cabinet and Richard nodded permission. Yes, he thought, brandy and a cigar with a friend would do nicely.

“Damn good cigars,” John blew a ring of smoke into the air with a happy sigh. “I’m going to have to get the name of your supplier one of these days.”

“A gentleman never divulges his source of fine tobacco,” Richard smiled around his own cigar, enjoying the night air. The balcony was a quiet one, out of the way, with stunning views across the spires of Atlantis. Of course, he’d yet to find a balcony that didn’t have a stunning view.

They sat in silence for a while, each enjoying the quiet, though perhaps for different reasons. If Richard found himself shaken by recent events, he could barely imagine how John must be feeling. The depth of the friendship between the people on Atlantis was another thing that couldn’t be gleaned from a report. It had humbled Richard to see it. Humbled him even more when small steps, like brandy and cigars on a balcony, were made to include him in it. 

Perhaps it wasn’t the same strength of relationship that formed between gate teams but Richard had been surprised by how welcoming the senior staff had been. He harboured no illusions about their feelings towards the IOA but most people had refrained from showing their hostility openly and some had even seemed to wait to impose judgement until Richard was in post. 

Dr McKay and Colonel Sheppard had been instrumental in that. Richard doubted any leader would survive on Atlantis without tacit support from those two men. 

John and Rodney. Richard puffed on his cigar as his mind wandered. Friendship didn’t even begin to cover what Richard saw between his military commander and chief of science. The fact that both men seemed oblivious to the others’ true feelings and had never acted on what was one of the deepest connections Richard had ever seen two people have...it was a travesty. It also wasn’t his place to intervene. No matter how much he may want to.

“Remind me to give you a recording to pass on to Dr McKay,” Richard said, breaking the silence. “It may help pass the hours in the infirmary until he is well enough to be released.”

John shook his head. He placed his cigar in the ashtray set between them and picked up his brandy glass. “You should tell him yourself,” he said, looking out across the horizon. Clearing his throat, he continued. “You - I’ve been meaning to thank you for signing off on the visit to Talus. It’s not everyone who would have.”

Richard found himself strangely touched by John’s thanks - needless as they were. “I’m sure that’s not true”, he said. “Dr Weir wouldn’t have hesitated.”

“Elizabeth would have said yes eventually,” John agreed. “Not everyone though. Not Sumner, not any of my former COs. Not even Carter. Carter would have taken Keller’s side and we would have lost him.” John finished his glass with a grimace and poured another. 

Richard couldn’t disagree with him. Colonel Carter was many things, an exemplary scientist, an obedient soldier, but her heart was tied to Earth, to SG-1. The rules that could be bent for her team were more rigid when it came to other people and that was just one of many reasons that she had been replaced. The funny thing was, had Carter submitted a report on this, Richard may have even agreed with any documented refusal. How times had changed, he mused.

“I doubt that any such refusal would have stopped you,” he said, toasting the Colonel with his brandy glass. 

John exhaled a laughing breath and clinked their glasses together. “You may be right there,” he agreed. “Maybe I should be thanking you for not making me go against orders.”

Richard shook his head. “I made the only human choice there was,” he said. “I may not be as close to Dr McKay as many of you but it was - difficult - to watch his deterioration.”

John nodded, his gaze focused out to sea. Richard looked the other way as John swallowed hard against a lump in his throat. 

“I was sorry to hear about your Dad,” John said after a moment of collection. “Must have been tough.”

Richard looked back towards John, surprised. “Thank you. It was. I believe you lost your own father last year. You have my sympathies.”

John smiled ruefully, picking his cigar back up. “Save them for someone else. Families are what you make them. I’m just glad Jeannie got here in time. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn’t been here to overrule Keller.”

That comment would stay with Richard through a second cigar and two more glasses of brandy. It would stay with him through a fitful night’s sleep and into morning when he decided that something really ought to be done to stop something like that happening again.

Attn: All Expedition Members

With immediate effect, pursuant to article 5B.3 of the Atlantis Charter, all personnel are required to nominate a medical proxy who is stationed permanently on Atlantis. This proxy will replace any existing external proxy unless said external proxy is contactable immediately in the event of a medical emergency. 

Expedition members should fill out Form 5B.3, clearly detailing in Appendix 1 the name and Atlantis ID number of their chosen proxy. These forms can be found on the intranet and should be sent to personnel@atlantis.net once completed. Any members who are unable or unwilling to assign a proxy will abide by medical practitioner decisions regarding their care in the event that their external proxy is not contactable. 

Richard gave his drafted memo a final read over and saved it into the working papers file for discussion at the next senior staff meeting. All senior staff would get an alert that there was a new document to view. Most of them would even read the document before the meeting.

Despite what many people believed, Richard did not schedule meetings unnecessarily. The number of meetings held had reduced by over a third since he had taken over from Colonel Carter and the outstanding action points from them had fallen by almost 75% in the same period. Perhaps it was a silly thing to find pride in but it was a point of pride for Richard. His job was often thankless, always hard, but finding small pieces of evidence that he was succeeding was reward enough.

Richard finished off his coffee and reviewed his calendar for the rest of the morning. 

Lorne and Zelenka were due in this morning, both acting as heads of their respective departments while Dr McKay was in the infirmary. Colonel Sheppard had made the decision to put Lorne in charge during the worst of Dr McKay’s medical crisis and Richard knew that he wouldn’t take command back until Rodney was completely out of the woods. It was a dance that both second in commands knew well.

He had a clear spot around 1400 hours and decided to take John’s advice from the night before and visit Rodney in the infirmary. Keller’s morning report told him that he’d had a good night and the worry of infection was decreasing with each passing day. There was even some hope that he may be released to his own rooms soon.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Before Atlantis, Richard had always worked through lunch, eating at his desk alone. He would probably have continued to do the same in this job had it not been for Teyla.

His first day, Teyla Emmagan, a very intimidating looking Teyla Emmagan, had insisted he join her for lunch in the dining area and Richard had accepted out of politeness, never realising it would soon become a routine. It wasn’t always Teyla he dined with but Richard hadn’t eaten alone once since stepping foot on Atlantis. It was a different sort of experience for him but one he greatly enjoyed. The foods on offer were perhaps not up to the standard of the Michelin star restaurants he frequented back on Earth but his palate enjoyed the different textures and flavours that the Pegasus Galaxy had to offer. Today’s choice was between the yak like creature found on PXY567, roasted on a bed of bright purple vegetables or a pasta dish made with a disturbingly blue sauce.

“Get the yak.”

Richard glanced around to see Ronon in line behind him. He had long since grown to trust the Satedan’s taste in food and nodded his thanks.

Ronon took two portions of yak himself and followed Richard to a free table.

“Saw your memo,” Ronon said around a mouthful of yak.

Richard nodded to show he was listening as he chewed his first bite. The yak like creature was tender and juicy, delicious. He thought it would go well with a merlot.

“What did you think?” he asked Ronon.

“It’s a good idea. You think of it because of what happened to McKay?”

Ronon was more astute than most people - including the Richard of a year ago - would believe.

“Because of what almost happened to him, yes.” Richard took a drink of water. “If we had listened to you sooner we could have spared everyone a great deal of hurt.”

“I wouldn’t be McKay’s choice as medical proxy,” Ronon said, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Richard’s own mouth twitched. “No,” he agreed. They both knew how that particular decision was going to land. “But perhaps his proxy would have listened to you and made a different decision.”

Ronon grunted and went back to eating. He paused after a few moments. “Keller thinks she’s in love with him.”

Richard almost choked on his yak.

“She isn’t,” Ronon continued. “She doesn’t know him. She liked him better when his brain was shutting down. It’s why she was so slow to listen to his team when we said there was something wrong.”

Richard breathed heavily. If what Ronon said was true - and Ronon wouldn’t have said anything if he wasn’t..”Do you have proof?” he asked.

Ronon nodded. “She told Jeannie. Jeannie told me.”

Richard pulled out his pad and added a note to contact Dr Miller at the next available check in.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said, picking up his fork and knife again.

Ronon shrugged. “You’ll fix it quicker than Sheppard would. Yak’s good, right?”

Dr Keller was sitting next to Rodney’s bed when Richard arrived at the infirmary after turning down Ronon’s half joking offer to join him in the gym. She was smiling wide, sitting far too close to her patient to be proper and also looked to be eating the patients fruit cup.

Richard cleared his throat pointedly as he came up behind her.

“Richard,” she exclaimed, standing up hurriedly. 

“Dr Keller,” he greeted, stressing her title. It was somewhat gratifying when she flushed a little. 

“Mr Woolsey,” she corrected herself. “Can I help you?”

“Not at the moment,” Richard said. “I’m here to visit with Dr McKay if you’re quite done with your, ah, meeting?”

“Oh, of course.” Dr Keller put the half eaten fruit cup back on the tray. “I have patients to see. I’ll leave you to your visit.” She waved awkwardly before turning around to leave. Richard watched her go, surer than ever that Ronon had been correct in his accusation. He shook himself. That was something to be dealt with later. He turned back to the hospital bed and smiled at Rodney.

“I hope I wasn’t disturbing anything,” he said, curious to hear the answer.

Rodney’s shake of the head was emphatic and, if the grimace that went along with it was anything to go by, painful. “She was just saying hi,” Rodney said.

“And eating your fruit cup,” Richard said, indicating the forlorn looking dessert.

“I prefer jello,” Rodney admitted.

“Well,” Richard unzipped his briefcase and removed the two jello cups that Ronon had given him when he heard where Richards next stop was. “I believe Specialist Dex has you covered there.”

Rodney grabbed for the cups gratefully, tearing one open immediately. 

“I brought you something as well,” Richard continued, pulling out a data pen. “Pablo Casals,” he explained. 

“The cello suites?” Rodney asked, putting his jello aside and pulling his laptop up.

Richard nodded. “I thought perhaps they might help the time pass more easily.”

“Thank you,” Rodney said, already plugging the drive into his laptop. 

“You’re very welcome.” Richard sat on the recently vacated chair, after moving it a more appropriate distance away from Rodney’s bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Sick and tired of people asking me that,” Rodney said. 

“We were all very worried.”

Rodney looked slightly abashed. “No, I know. It’s been - - I’m better. Good, even.”

“I am very glad to hear it,” Richard smiled. “I’m sure you’ll be back terrorising the science staff in no time.”

Rodney smiled at that. Richard had expressed his admiration for Rodney’s management style more than once. It may not be the same style Richard himself would choose but no one could doubt its efficacy. The dip in productivity from the science department whenever Rodney was indisposed for more than a few days was an irrefutable fact.

“Jennifer says I’ll be back on light duty in a few days,” Rodney said. 

“That’s wonderful news. I have already spoken with Colonel Sheppard and AR-1 are quite content to wait until you are fully cleared before being put back into rotation.”

“They’re out of rotation?” Rodney frowned. “Why - oh, because of the,” he gestured towards his head where a pristine white piece of bandage was the only physical reminder of his ordeal.

“It was a difficult time. The team’s focus was on your health. As it should be.”

Rodney nodded, picking absently at the hospital bed cover. “I don’t remember that much of it,” he admitted. “I think there are recordings?”

Richard nodded.

“Dr Keller won’t let me see them.”

Richard frowned. That was against regulations. Any expedition member was entitled to full access of their medical file upon request. “I’m sure that’s just a misunderstanding. I’ll see to it that you have them sent to you today,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Rodney said. “I mean, I don’t know if I want to see them but I feel like I need to. I don’t know if that makes sense.” Rodney looked at Richard questioningly.

“It makes perfect sense,” Richard assured him. “Were I in your position I would feel the same way.” 

Rodney looked relieved at that and Richard felt a flash of sadness. How long would it be before Rodney would no longer doubt his own mind and feelings? He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

“I won’t make it an order,” he began, “but I would like to suggest that you schedule some time with Dr Grant. He’s an excellent psychiatrist and after what you have been through, I think it would help to talk.”

Rodney didn’t answer but he didn’t immediately dismiss the idea either.

“All I ask is that you think about it,” Richard said. 

Rodney nodded shortly.

“Thank you.”

A soft noise from behind him caused Richard to turn. “Colonel Sheppard,” he greeted. “You can take my place, I was just leaving.”

“I didn’t mean to - “

“You don’t have to -“

“Nonsense,” Richard spoke over both men’s false objections. “I’m a busy man.” He turned back to Rodney. “Think about it?” he requested again. Rodney nodded and Richard smiled, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “And I’ll make sure that those files are with you by the end of the day.”

He nodded goodbye to John and Rodney, watched from a subtle distance as John moved the chair even closer to the bed than Keller had been sitting and sighed.

He was going to have to deal with the Keller situation. 

Richard glanced at his watch and saw that he had some time. He went looking for Dr Biro. 

Richard waited until he was back in his office before calling Dr Keller on a private channel and asking her to join him at her earliest convenience. He could, of course, have had this discussion in Dr Keller’s own office, having just been in the infirmary anyway, but Richard had learned never to underestimate the advantage of home field. It would put Dr Keller on a more comfortable ground were they to have this conversation in her own office and Richard wasn’t in the mood to make things more comfortable for the doctor at the moment.

While he waited, he pulled up his inbox and skimmed through the half a dozen or so emails that had come in while he had been away from his desk.

Back when he’d first joined the expedition the same length of time away from his desk would have resulted in many dozens of emails accumulating in his inbox, almost all which were cc’d to him out of what he supposed was thought to be courtesy but actually spoke of a lack of clear responsibility lines. It was a hard habit to get people out of but his inbox was much more manageable now, with the relevant department heads providing regular, succinct updates instead of including him in every piece of correspondence.

He was just reviewing Sergeant Campbell’s proposed gate desk rota for the coming week when Dr Keller arrived, announcing herself with a tentative knock on the glass next to his open door.

“You wanted to see me?”

Richard stood and waved her in, pressing the button on his desk that made the glass walls of his office turn opaque as he did so. It would have been nice to be able to do that with just a thought like Colonel Sheppard could but he made do with the button. The end result, after all, was the same.

“Please, sit.”

Keller sat, her legs crossed primly at the ankles. “I read your proposal on the change to medical proxies,” she said, smiling. “After what happened with Rodney I have to say I think this is a much needed change.”

Richard was slightly surprised at Dr Keller’s support, especially in the name of Dr McKay. 

“If I had been given clear authority in the absence of Jeannie there would have been much less upset over my proposed treatment. I hate to speak ill of Rodney’s team but it felt like I spent more time arguing with them than treating Rodney.”

Richard felt his smile tighten. “It’s my understanding that your treatment of Dr McKay wasn’t working.”

“My treatment saved his life,” Keller rebutted. “I performed the surgery that removed the parasite.”

“With a power drill.” Richard let his voice rise slightly. “We both know that if you had any real belief that the shrine of Talus would do anything that you would have brought more than a medical scanner in your kit. The truth is, Dr Keller, that had Dr McKay been left to your treatment he would be dead now and the expedition would be down a vital member.”

Dr Keller looked close to tears but Richard suspected they were tears of anger rather than remorse. He sighed. This was part of the job that he very much disliked but he had been a lawyer for more than two decades before joining the IOA and despite his reputation as a pencil pusher he knew how to deal with confrontation.

“I brought you here to discuss the video recordings you made of Dr McKay while he was under your care.”

“I don’t see what business those recordings are of yours,” Dr Keller began.

“They’re my concern when I have been informed that you are refusing to release them to the patient on their request.” Keller opened her mouth to interrupt but Richard raised a hand to stop her. “Dr Biro has already released the file.” Keller’s mouth snapped closed. “My question,” Richard continued, “is why you did not comply with the request when it was originally put to you. Surely I don’t need to remind you of the patients rights as per the medical charter?”

Keller took a moment to answer, a moment in which Richard could see her pull herself upright, the veneer of professionalism firmly back in place. “Rodney didn’t know what he was asking.”

Richard raised an eyebrow. “Really? I was under the impression from your own reports that Dr McKay was recovering quite well and had regained full cognitive function.”

“Yes,” Keller admitted. “But there are things in those recordings that he may find confusing or upsetting or -“

“It’s done, Dr Keller. And if I hear anything further about you acting in breach of expedition charter or in anything less than a professional manner then I will have no choice but to place a rebuke on your file. This is your one and only warning. Dismissed.”

Dr Keller’s chair scraped loudly as she stood up and she didn’t bother to return it to its rightful place as she left the room as quickly as she could without running. Richard stood up and moved the chair back himself before sitting back at his desk and continuing on with his work.

Richard stopped by his room to change clothes before heading to the dining hall for dinner. While most of the other expedition members were content to wear their uniforms at all times Richard preferred to change, keeping the uniform for working hours, or whatever passed for working hours on Atlantis. If he occasionally ended up working without a uniform, so be it. It was preferable to the alternative. Richard firmly believed that work and personal life should be as separate as possible.

There was an interesting array of food available and in the absence of Ronon’s guidance, he picked a dish at random.

“Richard, would you care to join me?” Teyla called out an invitation as Richard left the line with his tray.

“Thank you,” Richard took one of the empty chairs opposite Teyla. “Where is young Torren this evening,” he asked.

“He is on the mainland with his father.” 

“You must miss him when he’s away,” Richard sympathised. 

“I do,” Teyla agreed, “but it is important for him to retain his Athosian culture. I will be joining him tonight. Major Lorne has kindly agreed to fly me over in an hour or so.”

“You didn’t wish to wait to eat there?”

“It was brownie night,” she admitted. 

Richard chuckled, sharing a smile with Teyla. “I hope you will tell him hello from me,” he said before starting on his meal.

“Of course,” Teyla smiled. “I will be back on Atlantis for the senior staff meeting the day after tomorrow.”

“Wonderful,” Richard sat his knife and fork down and took a sip of water. “I believe Dr McKay will be well enough to join us also so we shall have a full complement.”

“We are truly blessed.” Teyla’s eyes were a little misty and Richard didn’t blame her one bit. He reached out and squeezed her hand for just a moment. 

“We are.”

Teyla squeezed back before turning serious. “I believe Ronon has spoken to you?”

Richard sighed. “He did. I am dealing with it.”

“Yes, I do believe you are,” Teyla said with a smile. “Medical proxies? I believe we both know how certain individuals will choose.”

Richard chuckled. “I can assure you that my motives were purely practical.”

“Dr Keller will expect him to choose her.”

“Dr Keller will have to get used to disappointment.”

Richard walked Teyla to the jumper bay and saw her safely on board Jumper 2 in the capable hands of Major Lorne. The rec room was hosting a showing of Caddyshack that evening which was a solid no from Richard so he made his way back to his room after dinner, looking to relax with a good book.

Rodney McKay was waiting for him.

Richard stopped short, taken aback by the sight of Rodney sitting on the floor outside his front door, still in his hospital scrubs.

“About damn time,” Rodney grumbled. He started pushing up off the floor awkwardly and Richard’s brain ticked into gear as he watched Rodney struggle. 

“Let me help you,” he offered, already moving to assist.

“I think you’ve helped enough,” Rodney muttered darkly. Despite his mutterings he allowed Richard to help, using his arm as a brace to push himself to standing.

Rodney looked pale and shaky and very much like he’d had his head drilled into only a week earlier but Richard opened the door to his quarters and waved him in.

“Is this about Dr Keller or Colonel Sheppard?” he asked. “And would you like some tea?”

“I shouldn’t have watched those videos,” Rodney answered. “And coffee. Please.”

Richard smiled apologetically. “I somewhat doubt that you’re allowed caffeine at the moment.”

Rodney grumbled noncommittally which Richard took as assent to start the tea brewing. Rodney was silent as the kettle boiled, remained silent as Richard poured the water into his diffuser.

It wasn’t until Richard handed him a large mug of Athosian tea that Rodney spoke again.

“I never forgot John.”

It wasn’t what Richard had expected Rodney to say but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. The love and affection that Rodney held for John that was usually hidden had shone through in every sunny smile that crossed Rodney’s face when John entered the room. It was evident every time that Rodney called out for him, heartbreaking cries as if he was afraid that John would never return.

“No,” Richard agreed, simply. “You never did.”

Rodney nodded and took a sip of his tea, grimacing only slightly. 

“I told Jennifer I love her,” he said.

That definitely wasn’t what Richard expected Rodney to say.

“I don’t,” Rodney clarified. “I couldn’t.”

Richard set his cup down and sighed. “Do you know why you couldn’t ever love Dr Keller?”

Rodney glared at him. “Channeling your inner Dr Grant?” he snapped.

Richard crossed his legs and leaned back. “You were the one who showed up at my door. I must admit I find myself at a loss why.”

Rodney exhaled on an unamused laugh. “I saw your memo. And Jennifer spoke to me about your memo. She’s really not happy with you. She - - she told me not to pick John as my medical proxy.” Rodney laughed again. “If it had been left to her I would be dead and she wants me to - - and John was there. He was there through everything and he put on this brave face that stupid me couldn’t see through but I’m not stupid anymore. I watched those videos and,” Rodney’s eyes turned hard, “how could you let him stay with me when it was so clearly killing him?”

“My father had Alzheimer’s,” Richard said after a moment’s pause.. Rodney’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, probably an apology, but Richard waved him silent. “I know that your affliction wasn’t the same but it was close. And I speak from experience when I say that watching someone you love go through that, losing their self, forgetting the things that make them the person you love...it is the hardest and most painful thing in the world.” Richard took his glasses off and started to clean them, a nervous tic, something to do with his hands so he could focus on something other than the painful memories. “But never, not once, would I ever have considered not being there. The thought of not being there through it - I imagine Colonel Sheppard felt the same.”

Rodney was quiet for a moment. “You’re saying that John loves me,” he said. His voice was soft, awed, filled with something akin to hope and Richard tried very hard to remember why he had sworn he would never get involved in this.

Richard couldn’t speak for John. Wouldn’t speak for him. But he could share something. 

“Did you know that you are already Colonel Sheppard’s medical proxy?” Richard asked.

“What?”

It was as Richard expected. “Yes. He set it up during the first year. When I first arrived and was going through the paperwork I found it strange that you hadn’t reciprocated. Now that I know John better I can make a guess as to why. I assume that he slipped the paper in amongst a pile of reports that required your signature without telling you. Really, it’s a miracle that he hasn’t been in a position where you’ve had to make a decision on his behalf yet.”

“He’s got more lives than a cat,” Rodney agreed quietly, an adage that Richard had heard Rodney yell at John more than once.

“It’s not just the medical proxy,” Richard continued. “Every single form that requires him to name the person that he would trust to enact his will after he was gone. It’s always you.”

There were a lot of such forms in the SGC. Every eventuality needed to be considered, from naming the person who would look after any accidentally acquired offspring to the person that should be given the flag when you died in service to the United States military. Richard could see Rodney work his way through the magnitude of that.

“I want Dr Biro to be my doctor on record from now on,” Rodney said eventually. “And, John..he..I want..”

“I can certainly arrange the change of primary physician,” Richard interjected gently. “But I suggest that you speak to John before making any other changes.”

Rodney nodded.

“Do you want me to call him now?”

Rodney nodded again.

Richard tapped his radio and opened the command channel.

“Colonel Sheppard?” 

“Woolsey!” John’s voice sounded tight and agitated in his ear. “I was just about to - we need to - Rodney’s left the infirmary and no one knows where he is. I - -“

“He’s with me in my quarters,” Richard assured John, wincing slightly as John cursed and barked stand down commands to whoever he was in the process of amassing. 

“I’m on my way,” John snapped loudly.

Rodney, who didn’t have a radio in, grimaced at the expression on Richard’s face. “He’s mad?”

“Yes, but I’m sure it won’t last long,” Richard said, smiling at Rodney’s answering flush.

Sheppard must have either been close to Richard’s quarters anyway or he had ran the whole way. He didn’t knock, just burst through Richard’s door already yelling.

“What the hell, Rodney? You left the infirmary without telling anyone where you were going? You could have - we just got you back and -“

“I love you,” Rodney yelled back, shutting John up completely. 

John cast a panicked look in Richard’s direction and Richard smiled as reassuringly as he could. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this,” he said. “But the IOA is very close to approving an international military regulation amendment that would abolish certain codes in the US military for the members of SGC. Until that is confirmed, I am quite capable of keeping my mouth shut.”

John swallowed hard, his face anguished. He and Rodney were staring at each other, their chests heaving. Richard wanted nothing more than to push them towards each other.

“Why don’t you take Rodney back to his room? Dr Biro has confirmed he’s well enough to be released into someone else’s care.”

“Yeah?” John’s voice cracked, his eyes locked on Rodney.

“Yes,” Richard assured him.

It probably should have been John escorting Rodney out but they left with Rodney holding John gently by the elbow. Richard closed the door behind them and poured himself a brandy.

It had definitely been one of those days.

Three days later, the change to medical proxy guidance was approved by the senior staff. A day after that, Rodney had submitted changes to all the paperwork held on his behalf. 

A month later, after Jeannie Miller had confirmed Ronon’s information, Dr Keller left Atlantis, without a glowing recommendation from anyone on staff.

Three months after that the IOA finally dotted the i’s and crossed the t’s on the international military regulations and one day after that John and Rodney were waiting in Richard’s office when he arrived.

“Gentlemen,” he greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“We have another form for you,” Rodney said, sliding his tablet across the table. 

Richard picked up the tablet and smiled wide; the already half filled in marriage licence causing his eyes to well up.

“I believe I can help you out with that,” he said, clearing his throat. 

“We’d like you to officiate,” John said, smiling.

Richard coughed, his throat thick. He beamed at the two men in front of him. “I know just which form to fill in to arrange that.”

Richard stood up and embraced the two men, slapping them on the back. He waved them back into their seats and went to the drinks cabinet. He bypassed the brandy completely and went for the champagne.

“I believe this calls for a celebration.”

**Author's Note:**

> PS Woolsey has always been my favourite expedition leader but this fic made me discover just how much fun he is to write so thank you for that!


End file.
